


Hello

by shirayukii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukii/pseuds/shirayukii
Summary: A neve caía nos cabelos do rapaz, em seu rosto, mãos. Os flocos eram frios, pequenos e bonitos.Igual a Baekhyun.
Relationships: ChanBaek - Relationship, chanbaek!breakup





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hello - Nu'est

Era a terceira vez que tentava ligar para Baekhyun e não conseguia. Terceira? Talvez a quarta, ou quinta. Ele não saberia dizer ao certo. Bloqueou a tela do celular e colocou-o no bolso, suspirando.

Na sua mão estava a jaqueta mais quente que achou em seu guarda roupa. Nevava lá fora, por isso a preocupação com o namorado. Ele deveria ter chegado há algum tempo e não atendia o celular ou visualizava as mensagens. Chanyeol já estava preocupado.

Depois de alguns minutos num debate interno se deveria ou não procurar pelo menor, o Park levantou-se, vestiu a jaqueta e saiu do pequeno apartamento, com destino ao trabalho de Baekhyun.

Ao sair na rua, a neve logo chocou-se contra o rosto pálido do rapaz, fazendo-o estremecer de leve, mas logo em seguida, ele sorriu com a lembrança do menor.

Baekhyun adorava a neve.

Naquele dia em especial, o parque em frente à loja onde o Byun trabalhava deveria estar vazio. Porque nevava, porque o lugar estava caindo aos pedaços, porque sim. No entanto, Chanyeol conseguiu visualizar duas silhuetas abraçadas num dos poucos bancos que ainda estavam inteiros.

E uma delas era do namorado.

Namorado esse que, deveria estar consigo em casa, debaixo de alguns cobertores, assistindo a alguns filmes ou fazendo uma maratona de série, trocando caricias. Mas ele estava ali, beijando um rapaz mais alto e de ombros largos, que Chanyeol não conhecia.

A neve caía nos cabelos do rapaz, em seu rosto, mãos. Os flocos eram bonitos, pequenos e frios.

Igual a Baekhyun.


End file.
